Cheat
by Lady Azura
Summary: She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Jake. JATIE.


Summary: _She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Jake. JATIE._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This was the fic I originally had in mind before I wrote Distraction.

X

**Cheat****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

They were sitting at his dining room table.

A tense silence had fallen upon them as they scanned their cards, trying to decide which ones to put down or not. Katie shuffled her deck and glanced through her cards again; she had two Queens, an eight, a four, a two, and an Ace left. Her eyes flickered over to her opponent and she pursed her lips together when she saw him staring back at her, smirking playfully.

"Three eights." She lied, placing her eight, four and two face down on the table.

"Bullshit." Jake stated.

Katie scoffed and reluctantly turned the cards over, before dragging the entire pile to her side.

"Face it, Katie. You're a horrible liar." Jake teased.

"Oh, _what_ever." Katie pouted.

Jake chuckled in response before setting his remaining cards down and leaning back in his chair to stretch. His shirt rode up slightly, revealing a bit of stomach, and Katie almost wished she'd agreed to his joking request to play Strip Poker. Although knowing her luck, she would have been down to her bra and panties ten minutes in while Jake remained fully clothed, so it was probably best that they hadn't.

They had been hanging out a lot lately, her and Jake. Ever since her split with Drew. She enjoyed his company. He was funny and laidback and, on more than one occasion, kept her from flying _completely_ off the handle. More importantly though, he didn't judge her for her stint in rehab like everyone else had, and for that she was grateful. (_Oh, Katie Matlin. She had so much going for her and now she's a junkie. Did you hear she gave it up to Drew Torres? She'll probably spread her legs for anyone now!_) Her fall from grace in the eyes of her peers had been an absolute nightmare, and without Jake and Marisol, she probably would have relapsed into Bulimia again.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Jake. She had been since they first met, when he asked her to Movie Night shortly before he started dating Clare. Not long after, she found herself in a relationship with Drew, and didn't really cross paths with Jake again until the new school year. Spending time with him had more or less amplified her attraction, and more than once she had had risqué dreams about his mouth on hers and his rough hands caressing her body.

A familiar heat began to pool between her thighs and she clenched them together before sparing a glance at Jake, who had moved to sit beside her and was asking if she wanted some chips. Unable to hold back any longer, Katie grabbed the front of his plaid shirt and crushed her mouth against his. Jake stiffened at first, and for a split second Katie thought he was going to push her away. He soon relaxed however, and returned the kiss.

After a few minutes, Katie pulled back with a gasp.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I don't know what came over me, I just…"

She trailed off, unsure what else to say. She hoped this wouldn't make things awkward between them. At the very least, she still wanted to be Jake's friend. Instead of kindly rejecting her — because Jake wasn't the type of guy to be cruel about it — like she expected, he grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not complaining." He assured her with a light laugh.

Katie let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Good… because I kind of want to do it again." She admitted softly.

Before she could react, Jake's lips were on hers again, his hand cradling the side of her face as he kissed her gently. Once the shock wore off, Katie closed her eyes and kissed him back, reaching up and threading his hair. It felt soft and Jake sighed against her lips. Feeling more daring, Katie deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into his mouth. Jake's own tongue quickly sought hers out, battling for dominance. Katie tugged on his hair in response, eliciting a groan from him and making her smirk. She kissed him harder, with bruising force, her right hand trailing down and dipping under his shirt to touch his abs. His skin felt hot against her fingertips and she traced his defined stomach for a bit before venturing further south.

She had never been this forward with Drew, not unless she was high. She was always too insecure about her body and being inexperienced, and so she always let him make the first move. But Jake made her feel at ease. She couldn't quite explain it, and maybe a lot of it had to do with everything that had happened over the last couple of months, but she liked her newfound confidence, and Jake seemed to too, if the growing bulge straining against his jeans was any indication.

Katie hummed, tugging on his bottom lip with her tongue as she brushed her hand against him. Jake's hips jerked up in response, a moan vibrating in the back of his throat. Breaking the kiss, Katie licked her lips before leaning over to nibble on his earlobe.

"Sweet Jesus…" Jake breathed, swallowing hard and gasping when Katie cupped him suddenly. "Katie!"

"How about we… take this to the next level?" Katie drawled in the most seductive voice she could muster, cupping him teasingly.

Jake responded by grabbing her hips and lifting her onto the table, shoving cards and paper plates out of the way as he moved to stand between her legs. Kissing him hungrily, Katie wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer, moaning when she felt his arousal pressing into her.

"Let's do it." She panted, breaking the kiss.

"It? Like… _it_?" Jake replied, brows high.

"Yes, _that_ it." Katie confirmed, reaching up and practically ripping open his plaid shirt and dragging her nails down his chest. "God, I want you so badly…"

Jake hissed, feeling his pants tighten even more. Katie smirked before pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra. Hooking his fingers in her skinny jeans, Jake peeled them off and was about to kneel down when Katie grabbed him by the hair.

"Later." She told him. "Right now, I just want you to fuck me."

Jake nodded, swallowing hard.

"I have condoms." He told her. "Up in my room. Just let me -"

"Already one step ahead of you." Katie teased, reaching into her bag and handing him one.

Jake gave her a surprised look. "Did you plan this?"

"No, I've just learned to come prepared." Katie stated, as he shoved his jeans and boxers down and tore open the wrapper before sliding the condom onto his length.

Katie laid back, staring up at the ceiling, her body quivering in anticipation.

Holding her hips up, Jake wasted no time entering her swiftly. Katie cried out sharply, her body tensing as it adjusted to his size. She didn't remember her first time. She had been too drunk. All she remembered was the throbbing pain between her legs the next morning. Marisol told her that sex got better after the first few times, and while it didn't _hurt_, it didn't feel _good_ either. Jake gave a few thrusts before realizing she wasn't into it and pausing, only to reach down and brush his thumb against her clit. Katie's eyes widened, a jolt of pleasure coursing through her veins, and her hips rose to meet his.

"Do it… do it, do it, do it…" she begged, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Jake obeyed, and began moving once more, faster and faster as he continued to stimulate her clit. Katie moaned into his mouth, hooking her legs around his waist and digging her nails into his back. Jake grunted, breaking the kiss for air, but didn't stop thrusting. The table beneath her was starting to shake, the legs scraping across the floor with every movement they made, threatening to collapse under their weight.

"Harder!" She commanded, and Jake slammed into her, hitting a spot deep inside her that drove her wild. "Again! Don't stop!"

"N-not gonna… ughnn…" Jake groaned between thrusts, gripping her hips tightly and slamming into her again and again.

As he gave a particularly hard thrust, Katie saw stars, pleasure tearing through her body as she came, crying out his name. Jake squeezed his eyes shut, his thrusts growing more erratic and uncontrolled as her walls clenched around him and drove him to his own peak. After one last thrust, he finished, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

It took a few minutes for them to regain their composure. Mustering what strength he had, Jake slowly pulled out of her, removing the used condom and throwing it into the trash. Katie sat up, combing her fingers through her hair, and grinned at him.

"Wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jake remarked, smirking at her.

Katie was about to retort when her phone went off. She rolled her eyes and fished through her purse to retrieve it.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to sound normal.

"Katie? It's Maya. Mom wants to know where you are." Her sister said from the other end of the line.

"I'm at a friend's. Doing… homework…" Katie lied, watching Jake stifle a laugh.

"Well, when are you going to be home?" Maya asked.

"Probably not for a while." Katie said, keeping her eyes locked on Jake's. "We have _a lot_ of homework to do. I'll probably be here all night."

Jake arched a brow, and Katie smirked at him.

"What about curfew?" Her sister inquired.

"Just tell Mom I'm at Marisol's. She'll understand. School is important, after all." Katie said.

She heard Maya sigh loudly. "Fine. Have fun doing _homework_."

With that, she hung up. Katie tossed her phone back into the bag.

"So… homework?" Jake repeated, placing a hand on her knee and letting it venture upwards.

"Lots and _lots_ of homework…" Katie drawled, before leaning over and claiming his mouth once more.

X

**FIN**

X

**Homework is a euphemism for sex now.**

** Also, originally I was going to call this fic "Bullshit" because that's the name of the card game they were playing, but I wasn't sure if that would fly with FFN's crackdown. So I used the British name for it instead.**

** I don't know what else to say other than… I hope you enjoyed?**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
